


Cyrus Foley

by captainamergirl



Category: Guiding Light
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Innermost Thoughts, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: A little character study.





	Cyrus Foley

**Cyrus Foley**   
  
Finding out he was Jenna Bradshaw's son had been the epitome of surreal. He had a name now so the Coopers forgave him every trick he'd ever pulled on them simply because he had Jenna's blood coursing through his veins. Jenna herself might have even learned to love him but she had been dead for years now. As his brother Grady was dead now too, the infamous corpse at the center of a months-long running town whodunit. You couldn't call Grady a victim though. Even in death, he didn't deserve that title. He had had a shitty life like Cyrus, sure, but he'd chosen to  _victimize_ others in horrible ways simply because he felt he could.  
  
Cyrus may have cheated and schemed and schmoozed his way into the fabric of Springfield but Grady had just ruined every single chance he had gotten. No one had ever quite forgiven him for causing Tammy Winslow's death and Cyrus didn't blame them. A life had been snuffed out by his brother and in turn, then Grady's own existence so too.  _An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth..._  
  
Cyrus had lost so many people in his life by now that he told people he was used to it and it didn't bother him in the slightest. And if he kept that rakish, devil-may-care smile on his face always, no one would ever know he felt any differently.


End file.
